Die Nachtigall und die Rose
by Elisabetha
Summary: Dies ist eine etwas ausführlichere Schilderung der Geschichte die Erik Christine in Susan Kays "Phantom" erzählt.


Die Stimmung war ruhig und entspannt und die Wärme des Feuers flutete angenehm  
durch den großen Raum den Erik sein Wohnzimmer nannte. Er saß in einem seiner  
großen Lehnstühle und Christine auf dem Diwan, der mit schwarzem Samt bezogen  
war, an seiner Seite.  
Sie las und immer wenn sie eine der Seiten umblätterte vernahm er ein Geräusch  
dass ihm ein wenig die heile Welt einer eigenen kleinen Familie vorgaukelte.  
Gemütliche Geborgenheit und Normalität.  
Manchmal beobachtete er sie kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, immer dann, wenn er  
wußte dass sie vollkommen in die Geschichte des Buches vertieft war. Er kannte  
jeden Zug ihres Gesichtes und der Glanz ihres dunklen Haares spiegelte sanft den  
orangenen Schein des Feuers. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, was darauf  
schließen ließ, dass die Geschichte einen spannenden Punkt erreicht hatte. Wenn  
er die Augen schloss sah er sie immer noch so deutlich vor sich, als hätte sich  
ihr Bild für immer auf seine Netzhaut eingebrannt.  
Sie war nun schon fast zwei Wochen hier bei ihm und langsam schien sie sich an  
seine Gegenwart und diese Räumlichkeiten gewöhnt zu haben.  
Auf einmal wandelte sich ihr bisher aufgeregter Gesichtsausdruck in einen  
ärgerlichen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog die Brauen zusammen. Im nächsten  
Moment hatte sie das Buch zugeschlagen und unsanft neben sich geworfen.  
Dies veranlasste ihn nun seinerseits dazu von seiner Lektüre aufzusehen und  
sich gänzlich ihr zu widmen.  
"Was ist los, meine Liebe?"  
"Ach, es ärgert mich dass die meisten Liebesgeschichten, die so verheißungsvoll  
beginnen, immer tragisch enden. Ich mag keine tragischen Enden!"  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte.  
"Das Leben schreibt, in den meisten Fällen, kein "..und sie lebten glücklich bis  
ans Ende ihrer Tage!", Christine. Aber es gibt doch auch wundervolle  
Geschichten, die einen zu Tränen rühren, bewegen und einen zum Nachdenken bringen.  
Ein wenig Melancholie kann doch etwas Wunderbares sein!"  
Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn immer alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde."  
"Manchmal muss etwas Tragisches geschehen, damit etwas Neues entstehen kann!"  
"Dazu fällt mir aber kein Beispiel ein!" sagte sie, immer noch ein wenig  
trotzig und doch begann sich ihre Miene etwas aufzuhellen.  
Auf irgendeine Weise war ihm dieses Thema unangenehm. Steuerten nicht auch seine  
Aktivitäten, der letzten Zeit, unweigerlich in eine Katastrophe?  
"Mir kämen da auf Anhieb einige Beispiele in den Sinn. Aber eine Geschichte allen voran:  
Die der Nachtigall und der weißen Rose!"  
Er war ein wenig nachdenklich geworden und doch erfreute er sich an Christines  
voller Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Erzählst du sie mir? Bitte!"  
Sie hatte sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt und sah ihm bittend in die Augen. Ihre Aufregung war wie die eines Kindes dass noch eine Geschichte hören wollte bevor es zu Bett ging und rührte mein Herz zutiefst.  
"Wie sollte ich dir das abschlagen, wenn du mich so darum bittest?"  
Er legte sein Buch auf den kleinen Tisch der zu seiner Linken stand, lehnte sich  
bequem zurück und begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu erzählen.

"Es begab sich also zu der Zeit, als die Erde und alle ihre Geschöpfe noch  
jung waren, dass Allah zwei weitere Arten schaffen wollte.  
Er wollte die Erde noch um etwas Schönes bereichern, auch wenn seine Wunder  
schon eine große Zahl maßen.  
Zwar flogen bereits Vögel übers Firmament und Blumen blühten auf allen Wiesen  
und in allen Sträuchern der Erde, doch er wollte diese beiden Arten mit einer neuen  
Schöpfung krönen. Er wollte einen Vogel schaffen, von schlichtem Aussehen zwar,  
der aber mit seinem Gesang ein jedes Lebewesen verzaubern konnte und eine Blume  
die mit ihrer Anmut und Grazie alle anderen Blumen in den Schatten stellte.  
Als erstes erblickte die Nachtigall das Licht der Welt und freute sich über ihr  
Leben. Sie sang in den Abendstunden, wenn die Welt langsam zur Ruhe kam, aus  
voller Kehle, so dass alle Lebewesen in ihrer Nähe verzückt lauschten und alles  
um sich herum vergaßen.  
Der Nachtigall folgte die weiße Rose, die Königin aller Blumen, deren Anblick  
Wanderer auf ihrem Wege innehalten ließ um sich an ihrer Schönheit zu erfreuen.  
Doch um diese Schönheit vor wilden Tieren zu schützen versah Allah die weiße  
Rose mit Spitzen Dornen.  
Dies bewirkte zwar, dass sich die Rose lange ihrer Schönheit erfreuen konnte,  
doch mit der Zeit ließen ihre Dornen sie auch einsam werden.  
Die anderen Pflanzen und die Tiere wandten sich von ihr ab nachdem sie sich des  
öfteren an ihr verletzt hatten.  
Menschen kamen nur selten in ihre Nähe und so wurde die Rose traurig und ihre  
Einsamkeit schien sie zu erdrücken.  
Eines Abends flog eine kleine Nachtigall über das dunkler werdende Firmament,  
als sie das Wehklagen der Rose vernahm.  
Sie flog zu ihr hinunter und setzte sich auf einen Baum direkt über dem Rosenstrauch.  
"Warum bist du so traurig, kleine Blume?" fragte die Nachtigall voller Mitgefühl.  
Die Rose ärgerte sich darüber so ungeziemend und respektlos angesprochen zu  
werden, dass sie ihren Kummer für kurze Zeit vergaß.  
"Ich bin doch keine kleine Blume. Du weißt wohl nicht wer ich bin. Ich bin die  
Rose, die Königin aller Blumen. Jedem der mich betrachtet läuft das Herz über  
vor Freude über meine Schönheit.  
Und doch bin ich Tag für Tag immer alleine! Ich verstehe nicht warum."  
Die Nachtigall wunderte sich über die schroffe Antwort der Rose und beschloss  
sich nicht länger mit diesem eitlen Geschöpf zu befassen. Doch ihr Anstand  
verbot es ihr einfach so auf und davon zu fliegen.  
"Ich kann mir gut vorstellen warum du immer so einsam bist, Rose. Deine  
überhebliche Art schreckt andere ab, mehr als dass sie deine Schönheit anzieht.  
Selbstverständlich bist du schön, aber das alleine genügt nun einmal nicht um  
sich Freunde zu machen. Äußere Schönheit bedeutet nicht alles, denn auch deine  
Seele muss schön sein damit man dich liebt. Außerdem sind da deine spitzen  
Dornen, die jeden mahnen, dir nur nicht zu nahe zu treten! Ich werde weiter  
fliegen um dich und deine Eitelkeit nicht länger zu stören."  
"Nein, bitte bleib! Ich bin so ungern allein und schon so lange hat sich niemand  
mehr mit mir unterhalten." flehte die Rose und schaffte es damit das Herz der  
kleinen Nachtigall zu erweichen.  
"Nun gut, ich bleibe noch ein wenig!"  
Und so blieb die Nachtigall bei der Rose und kehrte auch jeden Abend in der  
Dämmerung wieder zu ihr zurück. Der kleine Vogel bemerkte nach einer  
Weile dass die Rose eigentlich  
ein sehr liebenswürdiges Geschöpf war. Nichts bereitete ihr mehr Vergnügen als  
anderen Freude zu bereiten. Sie war nur wenig verbittert, ob der langen Zeit die  
sie allein verbracht hatte, doch nun schaffte sie es immer wieder die Nachtigall  
mit Geschichten zu erheitern. Geschichten über Menschen und Tiere die durch  
Zufall an ihr vorbeigekommen waren oder sich in ihrer Nähe zu einem Stelldichein  
getroffen hatten um süße Worte auszutauschen und sich von ihrem Duft bezaubern zu lassen.  
Im Gegenzug dazu sang die Nachtigall jeden Abend ihr Lied. Schon nach kurzer  
Zeit trauten sich die Tiere des Waldes wieder auf die Lichtung auf der die Rose  
blühte und sie lauschten dem Gesang der Nachtigall und erfreuten sich an der  
Anmut der Rose. Die anderen Blumen wandten sich ihrer Schwester wieder zu und  
auch die Menschen kamen oft hierher  
um in den Abendstunden den Ärger des Tages zu vergessen.  
Die Einsamkeit der Rose war entgültig vorbei und eines Abends teilte die  
Nachtigall der Rose mit, dass sie nun wieder ihrer Wege ziehen würde, da sie nicht länger  
gebraucht wurde. Zwar war dem kleinen Vogel das Herz schwer bei dem Gedanken die Rose zu  
verlassen, doch es vermeinte zu erkennen, dass es so viele neue Freunde gab dass  
ihre Gesellschaft nicht mehr von Nöten und gewünscht war.  
Doch die Rose protestierte und grämte sich furchtbar als sie das hörte, war doch  
die Nachtigall ihr schließlich die Liebste von allen geworden.  
"Du kannst mich nicht verlassen. Du bist mir schließlich das liebste Geschöpf von allen.  
Ohne dich wäre ich sicher in meiner traurigen Einsamkeit umgekommen! Bitte  
verlas mich nicht!" flehte sie.  
Die Nachtigall willigte ein.  
Allah sah der Entwicklung dieser Freundschaft nicht wohlwollend zu. Solch eine  
Verbindung durfte nicht sein. Zwei solch unterschiedliche Kreaturen durften sich  
einfach nicht lieben. Also beschloss er die Rose zu strafen, nachdem sie der  
Nachtigall ihre tiefe Zuneigung gestanden hatte.  
"Dies ist nicht in meinem Sinn!" ließ er die Rose vernehmen und warnte sie  
eindringlich sie solle die Nachtigall fortschicken, wenn ihr nicht ein Unglück widerfahren sollte.  
Doch die Rose ignorierte diese Warnung, denn nichts war ihr wichtiger als die  
Stunden die sie mit der Nachtigall verbrachte.  
Eines Abends, als die Nachtigall ihr Lied beendet hatte, begannen dunkle Wolken  
dem Himmel zu verfinstern und ein Gewitter zog auf.  
"Wer meine Warnungen ignoriert muss bestraft werden!" donnerte Allah herab und  
schleuderte einen Blitz auf die Rose, der diese tief im Stamm traf.  
"Flieg fort, rette dich!" rief sie ihrem Freund der Nachtigall verzweifelt zu, dann  
drohte ihr Haupttrieb, zerborsten, zu stürzen.  
Doch der kleine Vogel stürzte sich todesmutig in den Sturm um seiner Freundin zu  
Hilfe zu kommen. Doch es war zu spät.  
"Ich werde dich niemals verlassen!" und mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf  
die getroffene Stelle der Rose um sie dort mit seinem Gewicht zu stützen.  
Schon im Flug schlang er seine Flügel um sie und stemmte sich mit ganzer Kraft  
gegen sie um ihren Fall zu verhindern.  
Und wie er sich nun so fest an sie presste, stach ein Dorn der Rose ihm tief ins Herz  
und sie fielen zusammen, tot, zu Boden.  
Das Blut des Kleinen Vogels tropfte auf die Erde und versickerte in ihr.  
Eng umschlungen lagen sie da und über ihnen tobte das Gewitter weiter.  
Die anderen Blumen hatten das Schauspiel verfolgt und waren sehr betrübt und  
traurig über das Bild das sich ihnen bot.  
Und als der Sturm sich am Abend wieder gelegt hatte, streckten sie ihre Zweige  
und Blüten in Richtung der zwei, so ungleichen, Liebenden aus und deckten sie  
damit sanft zu um ihnen die ewige Ruhe in ihrem Kreis zu schenken.  
Am nächsten Morgen jedoch staunten sie sehr. Die Nachtigall und die Rose waren  
verschwunden und an der Stelle an der sie gelegen hatten rankte eine neue Blume.  
Um ein vielfaches schöner als die weiße Rose.  
Eine weitere Rose war gewachsen, eine rote und leuchtete hinaus in den jungen  
Morgen, als wollte sie sagen: "Sieh her Allah, du magst zwar unsere Körper  
zerstören können, aber unsere Liebe währt ewig! Und so erblickte die rote Rose  
das Licht der Welt. Die Blume die Allah der Welt immer hatte vorenthalten wollen!  
Als er dies sah rührte ihn die Liebe, der er Zeuge geworden war zutiefst und  
Allah ließ die rote Rose blühen und gedeihen, als Zeichen dafür dass Liebe immer  
stärker sein würde als Hass, Missgunst und Neid."

Mit diesen Worten schloss Erik seine Erzählung und senkte kurz den Blick auf seine Hände.  
Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte bis Christine seufzte.  
"Eine wirklich wunderschöne Geschichte. Ich danke dir dafür!"  
Ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig.  
Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf den Bauch gelegt und den Kopf in den Händen abgestützt.  
Während seiner Erzählung hatten sie ihn immer wieder unverwandt angesehen und ab  
und zu die Augen geschlossen um seiner wunderbaren Stimme noch intensiver lauschen zu können.  
Seine Geschichte hatte sie irgendwie an ihre Situation erinnert. Sie wußte dass  
Erik sie liebte. Warum sonst sollte er sich so um sie bemühen, ihr jeden Wunsch  
von den Augen ablesen, sie unterrichten und beschützen, ja sogar entführen?  
Und sie dachte darüber nach, dass es so unglaublich ungerecht war dass dieser  
Mann, mit all seinen wundervollen Fähigkeiten und Talenten, mit diesem Gesicht gestraft war.  
War die Liebe die er für sie hegte auch eine verbotene Liebe, von Gott nicht gewollt?  
Würde sie diesen Mann vielleicht eines Tages lieben können? Er faszinierte sie,  
er erschreckte sie und in irgendeiner Weise zog er sie an, aber liebte sie ihn?  
Sie konnte sich diese Frage noch nicht beantworten.  
Er bemerkte dass Christine in eindringlich musterte und fühlte sich ein wenig  
unwohl unter ihrem klaren Blick, der allerdings vollkommen neutral zu sein  
schien. Sie schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.  
Er sah auf die Uhr und musste sich von ihrem Anblick losreißen ehe er zu ihr sprach.  
"Es ist spät geworden, vielleicht solltest du lieber zu Bett gehen, meine kleine  
Muse! Ich möchte morgen gerne mit dir an einer neuen Arie arbeiten die ich für  
dich geschrieben habe."  
"Für mich geschrieben!" fragte sie sichtlich erstaunt.  
"Für wen sonst?" lautete seine schlichte Antwort.  
Und doch sah er sie dabei nicht an.  
Nie hatte er sie bisher eines seiner Werke singen lassen, auch wenn er schon  
Unzählige, nur auf sie zugeschnittene, Stücke geschrieben hatte. Er fürchtete  
sich ein wenig vor dem was diese Lieder, von ihr gesungen, vielleicht in ihm  
auslösen würden. Doch wenn er es nicht versuchte, würde er es niemals herausfinden.  
Freudig strahlte sie ihn an, doch als sie aufstand und ihre verdrehten Röcke  
ordnete wurde sie wieder ein wenig nachdenklich.  
"Hmm, aber irgendwie hatte die Geschichte doch ein glückliches Ende. Denn durch  
die Geburt der roten Rose sind die Nachtigall und die weiße Rose auf ewig in  
Liebe miteinander verbunden. Ich glaube fest daran, dass zwei so unterschiedliche  
Wesen durchaus hätten glücklich werden können!"  
Mit diesen Worten schenkte sie ihm ein unendlich süßes Lächeln.  
Sie wollte ihm ein wenig Mut schenken, denn trotz allem was geschehen war, war  
er noch immer ihr Engel der Musik.  
In diesem Moment fragte er sich, warum er unterbewusst, gerade diese Geschichte  
gewählt hatte. Er kannte doch noch so viele andere.  
Erik schaute ihr nach als sie, leichten Fußes, auf ihr Zimmer ging. Er wollte  
die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken, sie anflehen ihn zu lieben und doch blieb seine  
Hand unbewegt auf der Armlehne des Sessels liegen.  
Eine einsame Träne rollte unter der Maske, seine Wange hinab, als sie die Tür zu  
ihrem Zimmer schloss.


End file.
